


Mondays Are Not Bad At All

by Jusi98



Category: The 100
Genre: Accidents, College Student Lexa (The 100), Doctor Clarke, F/F, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Protective Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusi98/pseuds/Jusi98
Summary: Clarke thought it would be one of the worst day in her life. First she slept in, then she had a fight with her mother, and an accident in the city makes her late for work. What she didn't realise at first, was, that this would be the best day of her life.





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one

 

The sun was already shinning trough the window. It was a beautiful Monday morning. At least the weather was great.

Clarke wasn't so happy, when she woke up. She rubs her eyes and tried to see something trough the sunlight.

The next thing she realised was, that she wasn't alone. Next to her was the brunette women, with whom she slept last night. 

She couldn't remember much, because of the alcohol. The only thing she knows for sure, was that they had sex. It wasn't the best sex she ever had, but it was okay. 

She reaches to the bedside table to grab her phone. Clarke looked at the time and almost fell out off the bed. It was already half past nine. 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She whispers.  
"My mother will kill me." Clarke adds, after she saw four missed calls from her mother Abby. 

Clarke sighs and rubs her hands over her face trough her hair, to calm her nerves. She didn't want to talk to her mother. Not after such a long night. 

So she did the only thing, that comes to her mind. She wanted to wake up the women next to her, so she can get ready for work.

Clarke nudged her shoulder. She didn't even remember her name! She didn't need it tough, because she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Hey. I didn't want to wake you, but I need to go to work now. I'm already late." Clarke knows that she sounds harsh, but she didn't know, what else to say. She didn't know this women. Not even her name. What should she say? 

The brunette needed a few seconds, to realise where she was, and then she slowly nods.  
She stands up to get dressed. Clarke just looked away, to give her at least some privacy. 

"I really hope to do this again, Clarke." She says, after she was fully dressed.  
Then she holds something in Clarkes direction.  
"It was a funny night. I hope to hear from you again." She adds.

Before Clarke could answer, the women has already left her apartment. 

When she was gone, Clarke looked at the note in her hand. Jenna. That was her name. Underneath her name was a phone number. 

Clarke liked nights like this. With alcohol and a lots of sex with beautiful girls. But that didn't mean, that she wanted to see them again. Clarke wasn't into relationships. Every weekend, sometimes even on mondays, she would go to clubs and bars with her friends. She would dance a bit and drink something at the bar. When she gets home, she isn't alone. They would have a one-night stand and Clarke would never see them again. 

She was deep in her thoughts, when she realised that she needed to get up. She was already late and her mother wouldn't be pleased, if she didn't show up. Clarke just wanted to go to the bathroom, when her phone buzzed.

"Oh come on!" She whispered.

Her eyes grew wide, as she saw who called. She thought about not accepting it, but she know that she would have to take it now. So she pushed the green button.

"Hey Mom." Clarke says. She shut her eyes, because of her mother's reaction on the phone.

"Clarke! Where are you!? I try to reach you since almost an hour!" Her mother shouts trough the phone.

Clarke can't take the shouting after such a night, so she leans her head a bit back. 

"I'm sorry mom. I slept in, but I'm practically already in my car and on my way." 

"Clarke, were you out last night? Again?" Abby asked her.

Clarke knew where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit. She sighs and considered what she should tell her mother.

"Mom, I ..." she starts, before she gets interrupted.

"Clarke, it was a sunday! You know that you needed to work today! Besides,....when do you plan to settle down? I can't stand this anymore. You are an adult Clarke!" Abby says a bit softer this time.

"I know mom, but it isn't my thing, okay? I can't do relationships and such things." Clarke says.

"Try it. You'll find someone. You know.....I want to have grandkids one day." 

Clarke sighs. She tried. But she didn't has the time right now, to argue with her mother. So she just let it be.

"Okay mom. I need to stop now, or I will never come to work." 

"Okay. Just think about it?" Abby asked her.

"Yeah mom. Bye." Clarke says.

"Bye sweetie." Abby says and then ended the call.

Clarke throws her phone on the bed. She ran her hands trough her hair and closed her eyes.

"This day can't get worse now."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes Monday goes on, but maybe not like she thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys   
> I hope you liked the last chapter. Please tell me if I wrote something wrong, and I wil change it. I would also work on my writing style. Just so you know

Fifteen minutes later, Clarke closed the door of her apartment. She ran down the stairs and to her car. 

It was a few minutes after ten. She was late. Really late. She drives onto the street, maybe even a bit faster than allowed, but in this moment she didn't care. She was already ten minutes into driving, when she realised, she didn't had any coffee today. Clarke can't think without it. So she stops her car near a cafe. 

She closed her car and run trough the door. The first thing she spotted was that there were many people. How could there be so many people in here now? Clarke whispers something under her breath and got into the line. 

She watched some of the people here. They were mostly young. Not older than herself. Maybe college students, she thinks.  
After another five minutes she got her coffee. Clarke ran out of the cafe almost as fast as she came in.  
She put her coffee on the roof of the car, to take her car keys. The blonde almost let them fall, because of how much she fumbled with it. 

"Come on! I'm already late!" She huffs infuriated.  
Clarke opened the door and took her coffee again. And to make it all worse, she spilled the hot liquid over her jacket.

"Fuck. Could this day got even worse? Why do you hate me so much? Did I do something wrong?" Clarke shouts, as she looks in the sky.

She got in the car and wanted to drive into the street again, but there was too much traffic. She just groans and let her head fall onto the steering wheel. After two minutes she got out of her parking lot. Clarke looks back, to make sure there was nobody.

Just as she put her foot on the gas pedal she hears a thud. She instantly stops her car. Her heart was racing and for a few seconds her breath got caught in her throat.

As she realised, what just happened, she stops the engine. Clarke then steps slowly out of her car. The blonde makes her way to the front of her car and there she saw her.

There on the ground was a girl. A beautiful, brunette girl. The girl she just hit with her car. She was just a few years younger than herself. Clarke got nervous. She needed to get to work, but she couldn't let the girl here, as long as she didn't check on her. 

Clarke walked to her. At least she was awake, Clarke thought.

"Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry......I don't know why I didn't saw you. I'm so sorry. Are.....are you okay? Are you hurt?" Clarke says without a break.

That's when the girl lifted her head and Clarkes breath got caught again. She had beautiful green eyes. Not just green. Clarke could see so much more in them, but at the moment it was mostly pain.   
'Clarke that's not important right now!' She scolded herself. 

Just then Clarke saw the injury. The brunette got a big head wound. The brunette must have fallen onto the curbside.

"You didn't saw me? I was directly in front of you!" The girl shouted at her. 

Clarke was taken aback. Okay she deserved this, but the brunette had to look too.

"Hey I'm really sorry, okay. Please don't call the police. I don't need them now." Clarke really hoped she didn't call the police. She didn't want to pay a big amount of money, she didn't even have. 

"No. I don't call them, no worries. It didn't happen anything bad." She replied. 

"Nothing bad? Your head wound didn't look so good. I can bring you to the hospital." She offered.

"No not necessary. I need to go to class in half an hour. That's really important for me." 

"To class? No. You need to go to the hospital. That wound needs stitches. Believe me, I'm a doctor. I can help you." 

The girl stares at her, but after a few seconds she nods.   
"You didn't need to help me, if you wouldn't had hit me, but I can go there by myself. I'm old enough." She adds.

Clarke smiles at her.  
"Again, I'm sorry for this. It's okay really. I did this to you so I need to help you. Besides, you.....you are faster like that." 

"Okay, but only because it's faster." The brunette said.

Clarke smiles at her and they both got in the car. She gives the girl a cloth, so the bleeding can stop. 

Clarkes worries because her mother and the work were blown away. As they sat in the car, Clarke asked the girl a question, she desperately wanted to know.

"What's your name? So I didn't need to call you beautiful?" She just couldn't help herself.

The brunette just snorts.  
"My name is Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are encouraging. I also would like to read some critics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes care of Lexa in the hospital. And yeah.....her mother is there too ;)

After ten minutes, and more apologizes from Clarke, they drive on the parking lot from the hospital. 

Clarke opened her door and rushed to Lexas side to help her out as well.

"You don't need to do this. Besides.....I didn't even got your name." Lexa asks her, while Clarke helps her out of the car.

"I know, but I want to. My name is Clarke." She answers.

Just then Lexa wanted to start walking, but her foot was behind Clarkes. She didn't realise it, but then she stumbled about Clarkes foot. She waited till she would feel the cold stone, but she didn't fell anymore. 

Slowly she pries her eyes open again and saw, that Clarke had put her arms around Lexas waist, to catch her. 

"Woah easy there." Clarke chuckles lightly. 

Lexa just couldn't pry her eyes off of Clarke. She was fascinated by those blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, both lost in each other's eyes.

Clarke wanted to taste her lips so much. She noticed that Lexa's eyes also fell on her lips. Clarke knew it was not the right time, but she thought, now or never. She leaned forward a bit and Lexa came to meet her as well. Nothing else mattered now. 

But just before their lips met, they heard a voice behind them. Clarke immediately jumped back in shock and Lexa did not know what had just happened.

"CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAITED A LIFETIME FOR YOU! YOU WERE LATE FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS!" Abby shouts, as she saw her daughter.

Just then Abby saw the brunette girl next to Clarke and instantly got even angrier. Clarke didn't know what to say, and her mother didn't have her a chance to answer. 

"Is that the girl with whom you spent the night before? you really dare to be here with her?" Abby asks a bit pissed. Her daughter just can't settle down.

Clarke looked apologetically at Lexa, who was just surprised and did not know what to say.

"Mom please. There must be a misunderstanding. She is not the girl from last night. She.....I.....I hit her with my car a few minutes ago. I wanted to take her here to take care of her wound." Clarke says.

Abby eyes the brunette again, but this time with understanding and a bit concern. Just then, she saw the head wound of the girl and instantly got into doctors mode. 

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I did say that. I really am! Come on. We need to clean this out at first." Abby says.

Lexa just nods and looks back at Clarke, not really knowing, with whom she should go now.

"Mom please let me take care of this. I did this and I promised her. Besides.....you may have other patients, which will need you more." Clarke says. She knows, that her would agree with her. 

Abby seemed to think, but then nodded. Clarke already had her winning grin on her lips as her mother turned around once more.

"We will talk about this, Clarke. So don't think you are out of trouble." Abby says, before she walks back into the hospital.

Clarke just sighs and looked at Lexa. 

"I'm sorry for this scene. My mom can be a bit overly dramatic. Sorry for her assumptions." Clarke apologizes.

"It's okay. I was a bot shocked at first but it's okay." Lexa smiles. 

Clarke breaths out and leads Lexa to the building. She took her to her own treatment room. she asked Lexa to sit down and Clarke sought all the materials together.

"Okay uhm.....would you like to take painkillers? For the stitches I mean?" Clarke asks a bit concerned for the brunette.

Lexa shook her head no and Clarke looks at her in surprise. Never had someone done that without painkillers.

"Are you sure? I mean it hurts pretty much. I don't think if that's a good...." Clarke began, before she was being interrupted.

"No it's okay. Really. I don't like to take them." Lexa says. She give Clarke a sad smile and Clarke felt even more sorry for the beautiful brunette.

"Okay if you say so." Clarke shrugs.

She got to work. First she cleans the wound with alcohol. She heard Lexa having to squeeze a painful moan and started to work faster for Lexa to get it over soon. She began her stitches and she was surprised, how well Lexa managed to keep still. She was amazed by this young women. That made her even more curious to get to know her. There was something mysterious about her that Clarke desperately wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are encouraging. I need to know, if I should continue with this?   
> I know it was not long but.... :D


	4. Chapter 4

"All done."

Clarke took a step back to review her work on Lexas head. She got it all stitched up and clean, but that means that Lexa is ready to go. Clarke didn't like the idea of not having the brunette around anymore.

"Thank you for your help, Clarke." Lexa says with a shy smile on her face.

"You don't have to thank me. It was my fault after all."

Clarke saw in these beautiful green eyes and got lost for a second.

"Clarke?"

Clarke shakes her head. She was so lost in Lexas eyes, that she didn't even heard her talking to her. 

"Uhm..... What? Sorry.... I was just..... lost on my thoughts."

'Really Clarke?' she thinks to herself. Get it together!

"Okay.....I....I just askes you, when to come back to get the stitches removed?" 

Clarke looked at her, but didn't seem to get what Lexa was saying. 

"Remove?....... Oh..... Yeah of course. Sorry again. Uhm..... Let's say.... Two weeks. If this works for you?"  
Clarke asks the brunette. 

Lexa just nodded with a grin on her face. 

"Okay. I need to go now. See you around."  
She gave Clarke a quick wave, before she is out of the door. 

Clarke couldn't even blink, before Lexa was out. The blonde doctor bolted out of the room, and quickly catched up to Lexa. 

"Hey Lexa.... Wait...." Clarke calls after her.

Lexa stopped and Clarke could get to her. The brunette looked at Clarke with surprised and curious eyes.

Clarke didn't really know why she stopped Lexa, but she didn't want her to go. So she starts to talk. 

"I know you need to go.... But...... Do you want to meet me at a Cafe later? Just if you want of course.... I... didn't.."

Lexa let's out a little laugh and Clarke decided there and then, that she wanted to make her laugh more. 

"Clarke there is no need to ramble. You could have just asked me this morning, you know? You didn't need to hit me with your car, to got my attention." Lexa answered playfully. 

Clarke's blushed hard at that. Does that mean that Lexa liked her too?

"So... Is this a yeeesssss?" Clarke asked her again, but this time with more confidence and her cocky smile. 

Lexa just smiles back and answered her, before she disappeared behind the door.  
"Arkadia Cafe. At 4 p.m."

Clarke didn't even got her phone number to talk to her. She didn't know, if Lexa would really be there.   
'This girl is going to be the death of me' she mumbled to herself. Just as she wanted to go back to work, she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Oh no....."

**Author's Note:**

> You should know, that English isn't my first language. If I wrote something wrong or you don't understand something, please tell me and I correct it as soon as I can. Thank you for your understanding.
> 
> If you liked this, you may also like my other story 'You are everything I need'


End file.
